


I only have eyes for you

by Sashaya



Series: All the single ladies (grab your gal-pals) [14]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, SSEndurance, SSEndurance Week, SaveOurSam, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: What do you give someone, who has everything?You take her to the remote island north of Guam without telling her why and then get lost in the jungle.





	I only have eyes for you

**Author's Note:**

> _Day Three: Wooing._
> 
> If you want to know more about SaveOurSam, click [HERE](https://savesamnishimura.tumblr.com/).   
> Check out other works for [SSEndurance Week](https://ss-endurance-week.tumblr.com/)!  
> If you want to say 'hi' to me - pop in at [SharkTofu](http://sharktofu.tumblr.com/).
> 
>  
> 
>  ** _Disclaimer_** : _I don't own any of the characters._
> 
>  _Warning:_ Unbeta'ed work.

What do you give someone, who has everything?

You take her to the remote island north of Guam without telling her why and then get lost in the jungle.

“Perfect,” Sam growls to herself. She’s hot, sweating like stupid. There are little twigs in her messed-up hair, that she gave up on picking out an hour ago. Her bare legs are covered in scratches and not-fun bite marks, and she’s jealous of Lara’s leggings that she laughed at before they left. 

“Remember to remind me to listen to you,” Sam sighs, catching up to Lara. The other woman looks perfectly in her element – with a messy ponytail, sun-kissed skin and machete in hand.

She looks like a better looking, less murderous Rambo. 

“I would, but you never listen to me, love,” Lara replies with a big, cheerful smile. 

“I have to start,” Sam leans on Lara and hits her arm, where a mean-looking mosquito just landed. She hissed in pain at the sting. “At least with the whole,” she gestures widely around them, “Adventuring thing.”

“You know it would be way easier and quicker if you told me, why are we here?” Lara presses a quick kiss to Sam’s dirty cheek, while she make a face at that. 

“It’s a surprise,” Sam insists for the third time in an hour, making her smile with fondness. 

“So you said. Three hours ago.”

“Why are you being mean to me?” Sam whines, following closely as Lara makes her way through the jungle. 

“Because I love you,” comes Lara’s easy as breathing answer. “And because I know you won’t last much longer, love.”

“You don’t have much confidence in me, kitten.”

“Oh, I do, darling. If I didn’t, we wouldn’t even be here.”

Sam considers that, tilting her head to the right. Lara was careful, even if always adventure-seeking. Most of the time, she was Sam’s impulse control, despite what everyone around them would think. She finally hums in agreement and picks up her pace, not wanting to be left behind alone in the green inferno. This island isn’t even remotely similar to Yamatai, but there still are some ghosts that Sam hasn’t been able to shake, despite the enormous hours spent in therapy. 

“Do you want to hold my hand?” Lara asks, when she appears in Sam’s vision. Her tone is light, a bit teasing, but Sam knows the offer is genuine. 

“Maybe later,” Sam smiles reassuringly at her. “You can piggy-back me later.”

“As if!” Lara laughs, scaring away a few well-hidden parrots from the trees with the sudden noise. They startle Sam, who lets out a high-pitched ‘meep!’. The cartoon-like sound sends Lara in another giggling fit. The woman seems completely oblivious to Sam’s death glare, drilling holes in the back of her head. 

They trek through the jungle in silence for some time. In the meantime, Sam managed to reach out to Lara, who instinctively grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers together. Their palms are sweaty and it should be uncomfortable for them both, but they take comfort in the skin-to-skin contact. 

“Love…”

“No! It’s a surprise!” Sam laughs, aware what Lara wanted to say. 

“Do you even know what we’re looking for?” Lara sighs with obvious fondness. 

“Yes,” Sam nods energetically. She stops, making Lara stumble. “Well, sort of…”

Lara gives her the most unimpressed look she could muster. 

“You’re lucky I love you,” she looks around. She spots a small clearing nearby, perfect for a short break. “Come on, love. We need a break before we fall over and Jonah has to rescue us again.”

“Did you tell him where are we going?” Sam asks.

“Of course. I always do, considering my track record. And you’re with me, so double the trouble.”

“Hey! That sounded like I should be offended.”

“Darling,” Lara pulls Sam into her arms and pecks her softly on the lips. They’re both left smiling like fools. “If I wanted to insult you, I wouldn’t be as subtle.”

“If you say so, kitten,” Sam mutters. She chooses the nearest log to fall on, looking like someone who needs a margarita or two, and maybe a Piña colada for a good measure. Also a pool to soak in and look fabulous. 

“Rest up, love,” Lara shakes her head at her girlfriend. “I’ll look around for some water.”

“I thought you had it with you?” Sam sounds alarmed. Lara sends her a soft smile, hoping to reassure her.

“I do, but we need a bit more since I don’t know how long we’ll be wandering here.”

“I’ll tell you in an hour, if we don’t find it,” Sam promises, resigned and pouting. 

“I’m holding you to that,” Lara says, disappearing between green leaves. 

It’s only Sam and the sounds of the jungle surrounding her. Rustling of leaves, branches cracking, some weird bird songs. It usually makes Sam relax, but now it’s putting her on edge. She rubs her arms in self-reassurance manner. 

“Sam!” Lara’s voice, echoing through the trees, makes her jump to her feet in panic. “Sam, come here!”

“Lara?! Are you okay?” it’s not a well-thought decision, but Sam quickly follows Lara’s voice. Thankfully, Lara reaches her before Sam can get lost. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, darling, I’m fine,” Lara kisses her the tip of her nose, smiling. “Sorry for worrying you.”

“Don’t do that ever again,” Sam relaxes quickly, safely tucked in her lover’s arms. “So? What’s the reason for giving me an early, way too early, heart attack?”

“You have to see it, love,” Lara pulls her into the jungle, beaming like a child. “You’re going to love it, I promise.”

“Now, that doesn’t make me worried. One bit.”

“Hush, love. Trust me.”

“Always, kitten,” Sam answers immediately and lets herself be steered towards a normal-looking bush. 

“Look,” Lara lets go of Sam and crouches down. She reaches towards the bush and gently moves the leaves aside. [Soft pink petals](https://steemit-production-imageproxy-upload.s3.amazonaws.com/DQmSymPiLzzt7YPRSBvNjguJrqv9t1Dd56h7wyLYzoV5NS3) appear before their eyes and Sam falls to the ground. 

“No, no, no!” she mutters to herself.

“Love?” Lara eyes her lover with worry. “What’s wrong? I thought you’d love this. It’s…”

“The rarest flower on Earth, I know!” she cries. “I wanted to find it for you! It was supposed to be a surprise and you were supposed to be completely wooed!”

“Did you drag me in the middle of nowhere to look for a flower?” Lara asks, humor coloring her voice. 

“Yes!” Sam exclaims, throwing her hands in the air. “Middlemist Red seemed like a perfect gift for a woman, who has everything.”

“Oh, love,” Lara puts a gentle hand on Sam’s cheek and looks her deep in the eyes. “All I ever wanted is at the palm of my hand.” She leans in for a sweet kiss and Sam’s more than happy to oblige. “You cannot give me anything more, because you’re already mine, Sammy. What else could I want?”

“You’re a sap,” Sam mutters, making Lara chuckle.

“You’re the one that sent us on a goose chase in the middle of Philippine Sea,” she points out. 

“You’re the one, who agreed without asking any questions.”

“Touché,” Lara kisses her again. “I love you.”

“Love you too, kitten. You have no idea how much.”

“I think I might.”

Sam reaches behind Lara and plucks the flower from the bush. She places it delicately behind Lara’s ear and smiles softly. 

“You look beautiful.”

“Only because you’re by my side.”

“Stop it!” Sam laughs, gently punching Lara in the arm. “I’m trying to woo you.”

“Oh, love,” Lara sighs and steals another kiss like she cannot have enough of them. “You wooed me years ago. I was yours the second I saw you.”

“Sap,” Sam whispers into the kiss, her cheeks burning red. 

“I’d love to stay here and keep you hidden from the world,” Lara says after few long, quiet minutes. “But our deadline is getting close. Soon Jonah will send a cavalry after us.”

“We need to make him our flower girl,” Sam smiles softly, standing up and extending her hand to Lara. 

“Sorry, love, but he’s my maid of honor,” Lara laughs. “He told me that the first time he saw us together.”

“He’s a smart man,” Sam nods and follows Lara’s lead out of the jungle. 

“I don’t know,” Lara muses. “He’s still by my side, so I do question his intelligence.”

“It has nothing to do with intelligence, kitten. We’re just crazy about you!” Sam laughs and Lara catches her, when she stumbles. 

“And here I hoped that you’re going to be my lost sanity.”

“Never!” Sam shouts with glee and kisses Lara again. 

They finally reaches the beach, where they left their boat and Sam runs into the water without a second thought. She emerges completely soaked, but clean, with dark strands of hair plastered to her face. 

“See, love?” Lara reaches for her, not bothered that she’s going to be wet as well. “You are more than enough for me. No need to woo me.”

“Sweet-talking isn’t going to stop me,” Sam says. “You deserve so much, I’m never going to stop.”

“I already have everything,” Lara repeats. She pulls away from Sam and reaches for the radio, while Sam takes off her shirt and wrings it out. Lara’s eyes slide over her body with appreciation and love. 

“Hey, Jonah, we’re safe and sound. We’ll be moving now. See you in few hours.”

“Come on, Lady Croft,” Sam smiles at her. “Let’s go home.”

“Whatever you want, Mrs. Croft,” Lara answers back, already starting the boat. 

The less than smooth take off is accompanied by Sam’s squeak and laughter. 

They don’t notice the Middlemist camellia falling overboard and floating on the clean water, too wrapped up in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do a rain-check on Day Two due to life, but I'm planning on writing something for it after SSEndurance Week is finished. 
> 
> Leave a comment on your way out!


End file.
